Tan solo amantes
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Otabek había perdido todo, y dentro de ese todo se encontraba su amigo Yuri y su peculiar relación. Rencontrase años más tarde es lo mejor que le puede pasar a ambos. Claro, aunque no se puede comparar con la dicha de recuperar su amistad.
1. Capítulo 1

El cigarrillo a medio fumar se estaba poco a poco volviendo cenizas entre sus dedos, apenase y se lo había llevado dos veces a sus labios, las caladas fueron leves, solo estaba buscando una escusa para salir de su habitación, colarse de entre los brazos de su novia de esa manera era patético, pero no tenía ganas de mimos mañaneros, y la escusa de un cigarrillo resultaba más tentadora que ser sincero.

Lo único que en verdad quería era una taza con un buen café amargo para comenzar el día, un poco de silencio en su departamento que le permitiera relajar su mente antes de tener que hundirse en la molesta rutina. Tan solo pensar en tener que ir a aquel taller le provocaba dolor de cabeza, no le desagradaba su trabajo, le gustaban los automóviles y sobre todo las motocicletas, además de ser bueno en lo que hacía, pero sin duda no era lo que planificó para su vida.

Pero eran tantas las cosas que no había planificado y en esos momentos estaban ocurriendo que le hacía sentir que todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué se había esforzado para ser un patinador artístico toda su vida? Que importaba si una maldita y simple lesión de rodilla le provocó tener que renunciar a todo por lo que tanto esmero, pasión y sudor le había costado obtener, no importaba nada que hubiera tenido que renunciar a todo para poder llegar a ser uno de los mejores, todas esas horas de entrenamiento las sentía inútiles ya.

Él sabía que no tenía el potencial nato de otros patinadores, no era tan flexible como el resto, su saltos no eran sublimes, sabía que no era el mejor, pero no se detuvo nunca por eso, no pretendía superar al resto, todos los días de su vida se despertaba con la motivación de superarse a él mismo, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le quedaba?

Una monótona vida, ocupando las enseñanzas que se podrá alguna vez lo dejó sobre mecánica, intentando escapar de una relación amorosa en la cual parecía ser el único capaz de notar que no daban para mucho más, si no terminaba con ella era para no quedarse tan solo, estaba en un país totalmente diferente al suyo, con anterioridad había vivido en Canadá, pero nunca se planteó quedarse de forma definitiva.

Algo bueno, claro, como en todo tenía cosas buenas, las clases de patinaje los fines de semana eran una, ser el entrenador de niños incapaces de atar sus patines de forma debida era lo único que le conectaba con su verdadera pasión, y le gustaba, lo hacía pensar que no todo estaba perdido.

—Amor, esta frío, entra o te resfriaras— escuchó la suave voz femenina a sus espaldas, de reojo pudo verla recostarse al marco del ventanal que daba al balcón, donde de forma patosa se escondía de todo, deseando que las bajas temperaturas de las mañanas invernales de Toronto dejara todo sus problemas en el pasado.

—Ya...— sin más murmuró, llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios, no dijo nada más, su novia esperaba alguna otra respuesta, lo supo al notar que demoró en dejarlo solo, y sobre todo por que cuando lo hizo no dudó en deslizar con fuerza la puerta de vidrio que los separaba, en una clara muestra de enfado.

Tres minutos.

Ese fue el tiempo que pudo alargar antes de tener que regresar a su rutina.

Quería algo que la rompiera, que cambiara sus días, sería patético, pero si eso llegara a pesar se sujetaría con todas su fuerzas a esa esperanza de tener algo nuevo.

Pero solo se resignó a entrar, dirigirse a la cocina con paso sumiso, donde Olivia Madox preparaba su café, tal como sabía que le gustaba. La abrazó por la espalda, posando su cabeza sobre el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza, provocando pequeñas cosquillas en ella por causa de su ligera barba que debía afeitar, depositando un rápido beso en su cuello, intentando oprimir la sensación de ser la peor persona del universo por usar a alguien como Olivia para no estar como un mendigo, yendo de cuerpo en cuerpo en busca de un poco de falso cariño.

Tenía muy en claro que quien más necesitaba algo de esa relación era él, ella tenía todo lo que Otabek perdió, un trabajo que le gustaba, el aprecio y amor de sus familiares, un amplio grupo de amigas y amigos dispuestos a cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de tener todo aun seguía rogando un poco de amor del moreno, aunque tuviera muy en claro que apenas y obtendría algo a cambio del amargo que llamaba novio.

—Ota...— apenas levantó la vista de la tibia taza que sujetaba entre sus manos, indicando que prestaba atención, la vio arreglada, dando la última vuelta a su bufanda antes de prepararse para irse a comenzar su trabajo, él debería de imitarla, solo tenía menos de una hora para no llegar tarde—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy a las ocho? —

—No, ¿Por? — lo sabía, sabía que ella lo arrastraría a alguna invitación de la cual no podría librarse, pues como mínimo debía fingir ser un buen novio, que la complacía siempre en todo, que le agradaban sus amistades, que sus suegros y él tenían una hermosa relación, o que su cuñados no eran unos tremendos idiotas, todo eso estaban en el repertorio de "intentar ser mejor con Liv".

—Es el cumpleaños de Danny, estamos invitados ¿Iras verdad? —se contuvo el suspiro de resignación, no quería ser descortés ni mucho menos provocar que se enojara con él. Si pasar tiempo con las parlanchinas amistades de ella, con los hermosos de sus suegros y los amorosos de sus cuñados era algo que le desagradaba, hacerlo con todos en un mismo lugar era una completa tortura.

—Por supuesto— le aseguró mirando sus ojos cafés, mentiría si decía que no eran lindos, en verdad le gustaban mucho, eran tan... tan llenos de alegría todo el tiempo, odiaba no poder amar como era debido a esa bonita mujer.

Se besaron y murmuraron que se amaban, le advirtió que quería verlo puntual en el salón de fiestas infantiles para la celebración de su sobrino, ella se fue con la típica sonrisa que adornaba su rosto todos los días a toda hora y parecía casi incapaz de perder.

Terminó la bebida con lentitud, disfrutando de la soledad de la cocina, observando las manecillas del reojo moverse lentas y perezosas, tenía que ponerse en marcha si no quería llegar tarde, las calles de Toronto sufrían de mucho tránsito, y si tenía suerte demoraría unos quince minutos en motocicleta.

Estaba trabajando, demasiado concentrado en intentar encontrar la falla de aquel automóvil, que ningún escuchó el ronroneo de un lujoso deportivo negro. Él estaba sudado a pesar del frío de afuera, centrado en su labor, cuando el grito de su colega lo hizo volver al mundo.

Salió de debajo del vehículo con la tranquilidad típica que lo caracterizaba, su rostro serio, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera estaba cubierto de aceite, sus ropas en un estado aun peor, y ni hablar de sus manos, aunque intentó limpiarlas con un paño el rastro de mugre no ser iría con facilidad.

—Por favor atiende al señor, estoy ocupado en esto— uno de sus compañeros le dice, quien después de su jefe era el que estaba al mando, lo vio llevar una cubierta entre sus manos, con mirada seria esperando respuesta. El kazajo solo asintió, mirando en dirección donde el caro deportivo se había estacionado.

Por unos segundos no logró reconocer al dueño del mismo, pero la cabellera rubia que salía de debajo de una capucha negra y el estampado de animal-print le pegó directo en la cara, asegurando de esa forma que el joven que estaba impaciente al lado de su coche era sin duda su viejo amigo Yuri Plisetsky.

Quiso morirse, su mente le aseguraba que no lo reconocería, ya no era el mismo, estaba más alto y musculoso, además de que todo él estaba cubierto de mugre, su cabello estaba también algo largo, lo suficiente como para poder hacer una coleta, incluso llevaba un expansor en su oreja, y esa era de entre las diferencias que se le venían a la cabeza.

Y a pesar de eso, de considerarlo como algo imposible, aun conservaba la esperanza de que Yuri, aun con su nuevo aspecto, lograra reconocerlo.

—¿En que lo puedo ayudar? —con su toque de profesionalidad habló, sin poder despegar su vista de la intensa mirada, igual a la de un soldado, que se posó con aburrimiento en él, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al contemplar mejor al moreno, apagó con rapidez la pantalla de su móvil y recuperó su compostura con aun mayor velocidad.

—¿Hacen lavado? — preguntó. Saber que no lo había reconocido le generaba ambiguos sentimientos, era como un mal sabor de boca, él estaba tan seguro de poder identificarlo entre una multitud enorme de personas, y Yuri... Yuri tenía a Otabek en frente y solo podía llegar a pensar que era un hombre atractivo y con aspecto conocido.

Asintió sin más, apartando la molestia provocada ante esos pensamientos que golpeaban su mente, diciendo lo tan poco significante que fue en la vida del ruso como para no ser siquiera digno de recordar.

—¿Tienen lugar ahora? — el kazajo volvió a afirmar con su cabeza, tallando con fuerza el harapiento trapo entre sus manos, liberando toda la mugre que fuera posible, tras algunos datos, una seña por el trabajo y decirle que estaría listo a las cinco Otabek lo vio irse, maldiciéndose internamente la vez que como respuesta a una pregunta levantó su pulgar, costumbre que solía tener con el muchachito cuando aun eran amigos.

Lo contempló irse con su típico andar de chico malo, su capucha cayendo por culpa de una ráfaga de aire, sus pantalones ajustados y rotos en las rodillas, prenda que ante los ojos de Altin solo un ruso usaría con las bajas temperaturas que habían.

—Ese chico es la cosa más gay que he visto en mi vida— el comentario le molestó, sus compañeros estaban hablando entre ellos, uno cambiando de neumático, el otro trabajando en el motor de una motocicleta.

—POr favor mantén tu boca cerrada idiota— le casi escupe las palabras al rostro de aquel escuálido muchacho de unos veintipico años, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba emitir comentarios poco agradables sobres los no heterosexuales, y como era de esperar no pudo mantener su boca cerrada en esa ocasión. La única diferencia con todas las anteriores es que Otabek no se logró abstener de mantener el típico silencio, y aunque pudo haber dicho algo más no lo hizo, no era propio de él armar revuelo, puede que una que otra vez, cuando le pedían su opinión en el tema no tardara en demostrar lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo con su compañero, pero manteniéndose siempre en el confortable margen de no llamar la atención, callando en muchas ocasiones.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua con molestia—Es la verdad— se tragó sus palabras y lo dejó hablando solo, que despotricara mierda a la nada, y que hiciera oídios sordos a Max, el otro joven quien arreglaba la motocicleta e intentaba demostrar lo errado que estaba.

Otabek no iba a perder su tiempo en alguien sin arreglo como Jonhson, ese idiota lo había mirado con despreció al enterarse tan solo de que alguna vez fue patinador artístico, tachándolo de gay por practicar un deporte que ante los ojos retrogradas de él era para mujeres y maricas, incluso llegando a estar un mes sin dignarse a dirigir aunque fuese una sola palabra.

Decir que tenían una relación complicada era quedarse cortos.

Estaba por irse a seguir con su trabajo, y tal vez, ya de paso, revolcarse un poco más en su propia desgracia por una vida tan monótona, por aprovechar la oportunidad de recuperar a una de las pocas cosas buenas que había tenido de lo que le gustaba llamar "Su vieja vida", de ser lo suficiente cobarde para no decir nada, y pensar de más el hecho de que Yuri simplemente no quería saber nada más de él y por eso lo trató como a un desconocido, cuando algo lo hizo parar en seco.

* * *

 _Cuanto tiempo, parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que publiqué algo._

 _La verdad es que tenía esta bonita (O algo así) historia en una carpeta hace tiempo, y se me pasó la idea de publicarla, pues porque puedo (?_

 _No sé que tan buena será, es corta, en un principio se suponía que seria capitulo único, pero a ultimo momento cambié de opción, y como siempre perdón por faltas ortográficas y demás, en verdad no es mi fuerte ese campo, no es que no me preocupe, sino que solo es algo más poderoso que yo._

 _Así que sin más que agregar espero que disfruten de esta especie de A.U (no sé como catalogarlo en verdad) escrito con mucho love y... emmm, creo que eso es todo._


	2. Capítulo 2

Rogaba en silencio que aquellos ligeros pasos que se acercaban fueran de quien él creía que eran, albergando la esperanza que de alguna forma la suerte se apiadara de Otabek y le entregara un poco de lo que tanto añoraba.

Pudo notar como las mirada de los demás trabajadores se posaba sobre la persona que estaba a sus espaldas con horror, el corazón del kazajo se alteró de la impaciencia y emociones, temiendo voltear y encontrar todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ver.

Antes de siquiera armarse de las agallas para poder voltear lo sintió, una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco patadas en su espaldas, certeras y continuas—Otabek idiota— en ruso le dijeron antes de recibir la ultima patada que casi lo hace caer. Max se paró de su lugar con rapidez, dispuesto a calmar lo que sea que se encontrase pasando, quedándose inmóvil, incapaz de saber que hacer, tan sorprendido como el resto al notar por primera vez en lo que iban de conocer al kazajo una enorme y genuina sonrisa en su rostro—¿Por qué mierda no me saludaste? —

—Lo siento—murmuró girando con lentitud, aun hablando en ruso. Cuando quedaron cara a cara el Yuri Plisetsky que había conocido años atrás brillaba ante sus ojos con un aura molesta, él siempre fue mimado, en especial por su primer amigo, no haber recibido su correspondiente saludo, a pesar de que fue él quien no lo reconoció en un primer momento era algo que le molestaba.

Y es que Yuri, tan rápido el aire chocó contra sus mejillas frías fue capaz de atar cabos, de darle nombre a ese rostro y acento que se le hacían tan sensual pero a la vez familiar, a dar marcha atrás tan rápido recordó ese pulgar arriba, solo había una persona capaz en el mundo de contestar a cualquier cosa con ese gesto, y ese era Otabek, bueno, y Yuri, pues las manías se contagiaban.

Demorar en reconocer a su viejo amigo lo hizo sentir como un idiota, sentirse de esa manera lo molestaba, pero no tanto como rencontrarse con Otabek y pasar como si nada ante los ojos de moreno.

—Estas cambiado—

—Lo sé, tu también, por unos segundos no te reconocí— la mueca del menor no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, se lo había dicho de forma sincera, y a su manera disculpándose por no reconocerlo.

—Bha, no seas mentiroso, si apenas y tengo el cabello más largo, además de seguir esperando el estirón, por tu parte no puedo decir lo mismo ¿Qué has estado comiendo Beka? — el mayor no puede evitar reír, se sentía nostálgico, habían pasado dos años desde su lección, desde que dejó el patinaje, y desde que se apartó de Yuri.

Reencontrarlo ahora era un trago amargo, se seguía viendo igual de perfecto como cuando lo dejó, se comportaba como si apenas hubieran pasado meses desde no verse, le miraba con reproche, pero con la sonrisa tras su mascara de chico malo y rebelde, parecía ser todo como en los viejos tiempos, pero sabía muy bien que ya nada era lo mismo.

—Otabek, puedes venir a trabajar y dejar de perder el tiempo con niñatos— joder, odiaba que Johnson fuera su superior en esos momentos, miró con molestia al pequeño idiota sobrino del jefe, colocando su mano sobre la chaqueta de cuero negra del rubio, en una señal de que por favor lo ignorase.

—Me tengo que ir yo también, tengo practica dentro de poco— con enfado el rubio dice, hablando aun en su lengua materna, cosa que le alegraba, le encantaba esa intimidad que les proporcionaba, solo ellos dos siendo capases de entenderse, y sin olvidar el hecho de que solo provocaba aun más al idiota que tenia a sus espaldas, quien se moría por enterarse de lo que hablaban—Después podríamos salir a tomar algo, hay mucho para ponernos al día Beka ¿A que hora sales de trabajar? —

Era tan autoritario como lo recordaba, hablaba sin parecer interesado en lo que decía, pero con la mirada de soldado que no daba márgenes a protestas o negaciones. Y como no hacía en años Otabek lo consintió—A las cinco— le dijo sin más, sabiendo que la respuesta le más que encantaría al rubio, quien intentó ocultar su emoción, mientras le aseguraría que estaría lo más puntual que le fuera posible.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? — con enfado por un tema que no le incumbía el delgaducho muchacho le pregunta. Como era propio de Altin lo ignoró, dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo, y haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Peter Johnson.

A las cinco y cinco de la tarde, Otabek estaba duchándose, restregando las capas de mugre y sudor, enjabonándose de más para quitarse el olor a aceite. Tan rápido su hora de salida llegó tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las duchas con las cual el local contaba, destinadas a los empleados.

Las usaba siempre, pero nunca le había puesto tanto esmero en verse bien como ese día, agradecía haber tomado prendas decentes para después del trabajo.

Cuando salió habían pasado quince minutos, y Yuri lo esperaba en la entrada, junto a su automóvil reluciente por el encerado que recibió.

—Diez minutos Altin, diez minutos esperando— señalando su celular le dice al verlo acercar, hablando en ingles, logrando captar la atención de todos en el lugar, por algún motivo el taller estaba demasiado silencioso.

—Eso te pasa por intentar ser puntual—

—Ya..., iré a estacionar el auto y nos vamos— tomando las llaves de su bolsillo le dice, Otabek supo de inmediato las intenciones del rubio, y para su desgracia no pudo complacerlo.

—Solo tengo un casco Yura— la intensa mirada de enfado se posó en él, si fuera otra persona cualquiera estaría temblando con la sola idea de Plisetsky molesto, pero Altin estaba acostumbrado, a pesar de dos años la mirada de odio profundo de su viejo amigo no le causaba más que ternura. Aunque debía de admitir que en sus momentos, las primeras veces que las recibió, no podía evitar temer por su salud—Hace años no viajo con nadie. —

—Dioses Beka, siempre andabas con uno de repuesto, eres un aburrido—

—Ya, ya, lo siento ¿Te molesta que vayamos en tu auto?— el rubio no contestó, solo se subió en el lado del piloto, acción suficiente para saber que era un si. Por dentro el vehículo era aun más lujoso de lo que por fuera parecía. No lo diría en voz alta, al menos no aun, pero para él Yuri en cualquier medio de transporte era una amenaza para lo sociedad—Bonito — alagó mirando los distintos botones que se extendían por el tablero, contemplando con atención como el ruso encendía la radio.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de JJ— ah como olvidarle, Jean Jacques Leroy, el famoso patinador canadiense que tan rápido cumplir dieciocho años Yurio se había ganado la fama de dejar a su mujer e ir con todos sus encantos tras la hermosa hada rusa. —Para nuestro aniversario.

Si, el tipo era un idiota con problemas narcisistas, Otabek no lo odiaba, solo le desagradaba su presencia, por su parte Yuri si lo odiaba con intensidad antes, dios sabrá que hizo aquel hombre para conquistar al rubio, pero ahora llevaban más de un año juntos.

Se quedaron en silenció, Plisetsky miraba al frente, concentrado en el transito a su alrededor—¿Tienes pareja Beka? — el kazajo lo miró de reojo, la charla era un poco incomoda, ambos lo sabían.

—Llevo de novio siete meces con Olivia—

No estaba seguro de cómo salió el tema a colección, estaban platicando tan tranquilos sobre cosas casuales, contando esas cosas que podrán ser interesantes de sus vidas y se habían perdido en esos dos años. Estaban en una cafetería, igual que la primera vez que salieron juntos, contemplando el paisaje que amenazaba en comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento, a quien engañar, eso le había pegado directo en la nostalgia a ellos.

—Te seré honesto— le dijo Yuri antes de beber un trago de su malteada de fresa—yo también necesito de forma urgente algo para salir de la monotonía, después de tanto tiempo con JJ hasta mi vida sexual es una maldita mierda— el comentario lo sorprendió, lo pilló por sorpresa, pero le alegraba escuchar aquellas palabras, joder su felicidad incluso era notoria—Ya, quita esa sonrisa—

—¿Tan mal lo hace el rey? — preguntó intentando meter el dedo en la llaga, esperaba molestar un poco a su amigo, pero a Yuri no parecía afectarle el tema que estaban tocando, lo trataba con tanta naturalidad, como si la vida sexual insatisfecha fuera algo normal de platicar tras dos años de no verse ni hablar.

Y con lo difícil que le había sido a Otabek declarar que su vida era una constante repetición de lo mismo, donde lo más emocionante era dar clases los fines de semana y dormir hasta tarde sus día libres, aun tenía un poco latente lo embarazoso de la descarada confección hacia el rubio, donde con vergüenza, pero sin tapujo le dejó en claro lo mucho que lo añoraba.

 _"Con completa honestidad, en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de encontrarme con alguien Yura, no tienes ni idea lo mucho que te echaba de menos"_

 _"Extrañabas mi encantadora personalidad" de forma gallarda el rubio le respondió, con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro y acercando su cuerpo por sobre la mesa más de lo debido._

 _"Si, de vez en cuento extrañaba también tus berrinches infantiles"_

 _"Me encuentro extrañamente alagado y ofendido a la vez"_

—Es pésimo— arrugando el rostro ante el recuerdo asegura—Esa Oliva es una mujer con suerte nunca ha estado con nadie que lo haga tan bien como su estúpido novio— sin ningún tapujo le dice, sin vergüenza, sin rastro de estar bromeando. Otabek sintió que se sonrojaba antes el descarado comentario, disfrutando el rumbo que la charla estaba tomando, era interesantes saber sobre la gata de Yuri, o sobre el niño que Viktor y Yuuri adoptaron, pero ese lado de la charla era algo que ambos amelaban tocar de alguna forma, lo sabían, las indirectas estuvieron presentes desde que se subieron a aquel automóvil.

Era un tema inevitable, pero que creyó que tardaría más tiempo en salir a la luz

—Liv es bonita, pero el sexo con ella no es la gran cosa—

—¿No te pone?—

—Si— el rubio más que molesto por la honestidad de las palabras del otro se emocionó, su rostro se ilumino de un brillo travieso, desplegando la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo, sabía lo que vendría—Pero no tanto como los patinadores rusos.

La sonora risa de Yuri resuena en el lugar, llamando la atención de más de uno, a Otabek poco y nada le importa, mira con una renovada pasión al pequeño ruso que tenía en frente suyo, recordando la excitante sensación de tenerlo bajo su piel aun cuando era un inexperto adolescente de dieciséis años, deseoso de conocer las experiencias sexuales de las cuales todo el mundo hablaba, y Otabek, como buen amigo que era, cediendo ante su petición de enseñarle.

Las ganas de besarle le invadieron, se moría por volver a probar la ultima gota de lo que fue una buena vida, una no monótona y donde el patinaje, los paseos en motocicleta por que sí, y Yuri Plisetsky se funcionaban en una combinación perfecta.

—Sabes— con la sonrisa gatuna más lujuriosa que le había visto a la fecha le dice, estirando su mano para rosar la suya—No quiero ser indecente, pero podríamos...ya saber, recuperar también ese lado de nuestra amistad.

Le agradó como llamó a eso que tuvieron, esa otra parte de su amistad era quizás la mejor forma para denominar lo que alguna vez fueron, nunca llegaron a ser pareja, no oficialmente, pues nunca se lo pidieron, tampoco lo habían hecho publico en ningún momento, pero todos sospechaban de que entre las sabanas de ambos pasaba algo.

Habían sido amantes, amigos que se habían promesas de amor entre besos apasionados y gemidos de placer, se conocían de todas las formas posibles, y estaba bien, nunca fue impedimento en su amistad, no la volvió rara en ningún momento, solo tal vez cuando la misma terminó.

No era la intención de ninguno que la comunicación entre ellos se extinguiera, resulto ser algo inevitable.

La lesión de Otabek le causó mudarse a Canadá, provocando que todo el esfuerzo de él por poder entrenar en Rusia con Yakov se fuera al diablo, y la distancia los separase de nuevo. Los temas de conversación de pronto se volvieron incómodos, hablar de patinaje era algo complicado, ocasionando que Yuri ignorase sus mensajes, no le gustaba decirle "Tengo que ir a practicar, luego hablamos" era como refregar en el rostro de Altin que él podía seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba y por su parte el otro solo se tenía que conformar con el recuerdo de lo que un día fue.

Todo eso, más una que otra cosa más provocó su distanciamiento.

A ambos le dolió, para que mentir cuando era algo que resultaba casi inevitable.

Perdieron una bonita amistad, una que tenía todo para ser un noviazgo, nunca lo formalizaron, pero separarse, dejar poco a poco de hablar, fue una dolorosa forma de romper ese algo que tenían.

—¿Solo amantes? — con curiosidad preguntó, emocionado por la pregunta, acercando su rostro al de Yuri por enésima de la mesa, lo tenía tan cerca, lo podía besar en cualquier instante, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ambos estuvieran en pareja, estaba embriagado por la belleza de su viejo amor, de sus finos rasgos, de su cabello dorado, le encantaba como el delineador le quedaba o como sus pestañas se veían tan bien con esa fina capa de maquillaje que la hacían explotar y lucir más largas y pobladas.

—Tan solo amantes— le asegura el rubio, colocando su mano entre ambos labios, impidiendo que el beso se llevase a cabo—Estamos en publico Otabek—

—Mi casa está sola—con urgencia dice, temió por apenas un segundo haber muy apresurado, pero se alegró con rapidez al ver como Yuri solo dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa y extendía la mano en señal de invitación, lo ayudó a parar, y caminando uno al lado del otro se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Segundo capitulo y la verdad no sé que pensar, no es tan emotivo como el anterior, donde podemos ver a un Otabek maldiciendo su vida, y el que sigue...bueno, se harán una idea de lo que sigue, no sé como estará quedando la historia, o si les gusta o no, así que por favor déjenme saber que piensan con un bonito comentario, pues como dije antes esto solo es una tontería que cruzó mi mente en una noche donde debería de estar durmiendo, por lo cual no esperen algo muy guau.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nunca antes había maldecido tanto el trafico como aquel día, Yurio le entregó las llaves de su carro, y en un silencio demasiado cargado de deseo se fueron hasta la casa que compartía con su novia, manejando entre caricias que de vez en cuando el rubio le daba por encima de sus ropas.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal por ser infiel en ningún instante, tan rápido abrió la puerta del departamento el ruso lo empujó al interior, con necesidad besando sus bocas, dando apenas tiempo para atinar y cerrar la puerta con una patada.

Se extrañaban, demasiado, añoraban la boca del otro, sus cuerpos, todo.

No lo notaron hasta que lo sintieron, cada beso que se iban dando eran mil veces mejores que el anterior, sus manos estaban deseosas de recorre de nuevo la piel del otro, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, borrar rastro de cualquier otra persona, que en Yuri solo quedaran besos y caricias de Otabek y viceversa.

Con un salto las piernas finas del menor se enredaron en la cintura del kazajo, sabía lo que Yurio pedía con ese gesto, se conocían demasiado bien, así que colocando sus manos en los muslos del otro, apretando y sintiendo la suave carne a tal vez de la ajustada tela no tardó en cumplir sus deseos.

Lo llevó hacia su cuarto, pensó en hacerlo en el sofá, pero la impropia idea de hacerlo en la cama que compartía con su novia le resultó mil veces más excitante, por lo cual no tardó en tirarlo con suavidad en el lecho, quedando a horcajadas del fino cuerpo bien tonificado del ruso, quitando de a una sus prendas superiores, dejando su pecho al aire.

—Nada de marcas Beka— le escuchó decir entre lo que parecían gemidos de placer, los labios del kazajo iban dejando besos por todo su fino cuello, besando y lamiendo la suave y tersa piel que tan bien conocía, y que en más de una ocasión había marcado con pequeños chupetones—Te conozco—

—Intentaré comportarme Yura— jugando con sus pezones le murmura, mordisqueando con suavidad ese sensible lugar que provocaba suspiros en su amante.

Los suspiros y gemidos poco a poco iban provocando más al moreno, hacía tanto tiempo que simples caricias no lo excitaban tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento podía explotar de placer, sus pantalón ajustados le estaba causando dolor debido a su abultada erección, tanto que se vio en la necesidad de desabrochar los botones.

—Deja eso— a medio camino de desprender el ultimo botón siente como unas pequeñas manos se posan en su miembro, acariciando por encima del bóxer, provocando aun más al mayor, pero terminando al fin por quitar el molesto pantalón.

Las caricias duraron para su desgracia y suerte poco, el bóxer se fue con rapidez, dejando al aire la notoria erección que Yuri con solo besos y causado le había causado. Al verla solo provocó una mirada excitante por parte de su viejo amigo, quien perezoso relamió sus labios, antes de empezar a meterlo con cuidado en su boca, con tanta lentitud que provocaba solo desear más.

Creyó que se iba a morir de placer en cualquier momento, Yuri lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que con cada lamida que daba a la cabeza de su miembro, sabiendo que Otabek se moría por recibir más que eso.

—Te estás por correr— con malicia le susurra al oído, moviendo cada vez más rápido su mano, esa que lo masturbaba de forma experta—Y yo aun no recibo nada— sin querer largó un gruñido como respuesta, causando risas al rubio, quien bajo con maestría, colocando el miembro caliente de nuevo en su boca, dando las ultimas mamadas antes de tragar más que gustoso el semen de su amante.

La escena más excitante en años se entendió delante de los ojos de Otabek cuando tuvo el placer de ver al ruso lamer sus labios, saboreando los rastro de semen que se escaparon de su boca, arrodillado sobre la cama, a la vez que con erotismo, casi danzando para él, se quitaba los pantalones ajustado que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus bóxer negros y la erección de menor.

Sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del menor, besó con desesperación cada parte de su piel, deteniéndose a jugar más de lo debido en sus pezones, antes de que con una lentitud casi mortífera llegara al elástico de la ultima prenda que poseía el rubio.

Su mano se coló traviesa, acariciando el pene de su amigo con una sonrisa pilla en su rostro, contemplando como los gemidos de placer se escapaban de entre sus labios, como rogaba por más, estaba llevando a Yuri al extremo, lo sabía por los jadeos que inundaban la habitación, y los suaves estremecimientos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Otabek había causado después de dos años la primera corrida de Yuri y se sentía extremadamente bien.

Él ya estaba duro de nuevo, con agilidad tomó la botella de lubricante y un condón de los que tenía guardado en la mesita de noche.

Untando un poco en sus dedos lo comenzó a meter con cuidado en el ano del menor, esperando algunos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlos, provocando gemidos aun más fuertes. —Joder, hazlo de una maldita vez— entre gritos y suspiros el menor ordenó, lo veía retorcerse de placer con cada envestida que daba con sus dedos, puede que hayan pasado los años, pero Otabek sabía como nadie más como y donde tocar para llevarlo al éxtasis.

Acató tan rápido escuchó eso, colocando con rapidez el condón, y de a poco, con la delicadeza que siempre poseía a la hora de penetrar al menor fue de a poco introduciendo su miembro, contemplando con cuidado el rostro del rubio en busca de señales de dolor.

Las respiraciones de ambos iban a mil, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y la pasión los inundaba, en la habitación los gemidos, los jadeos, los gritos y los ruidos de sus pieles chocando era todo lo que se escuchaba, Yuri sentado arriba de Otabek, cabalgando como en los viejos tiempos.

A Yurio le gustaba llevar el control, incluso en la cama, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, la idea de fascinaba, pero no tanto como cuando podía controlar a esa fiera, cuando lo acomodaba boca abajo y levantaba sus caderas, penetrando con fuerza y causado aun más gemidos de placer.

Escuchar su nombre salir de su boca era lo mejor del mundo.

—Me vengo Beka— en un suspiro logró decir, sintiendo ya imposible aguantar un segundo más, su cuerpo lleno de sudor y su cabello pegado a su cuerpo, todo era tan excitante para Otabek, escuchar esas palabras solo causo que envistiera con más rapidez, Yuri se había corrido, y él lo haría dentro de poco, solo algunas envestidas más antes de terminar los dos con la respiración acelerado acurrucados uno a lado del otro.

—Beka— le murmura aun con sus labios a centímetros del otro—Tengo que llegar a casa antes de las nueve, JJ tiene un concierto y debo de asistir. — otro beso de parte de Otabek, caricias que podían seguir, y hubieran seguido si no fuera porque tenían que separarse.

—Y yo el cumpleaños del sobrino de Liv a las ocho— con suavidad muerde el labio de Yuri, sin ganas de moverse de su lugar en la cama.

—¿Se repetirá? ¿Verdad?

—Cuando quieras Yura—

—El domingo te espero a las once en mi casa, se puntual— antes de pararse le dice, arrastrando su delgado cuerpo hasta el baño, lo imitó, marchando al segundo baño con el que contaban, la idea de tomar una ducha juntos era tentadora, pero ambos debían de irse pronto con sus parejas, fingir que no había pasado nada, que seguían siendo los novios estupendo que habían sido hasta entonces.

Esa idea solo causaba emoción en ambos, sus vidas hasta entonces poco emocionantes se veían de un color más brillante, haber recuperado una vieja amistad era fantástico, tener que ocultar — al menos esa parte de su relación— le daba un sazón distinto.

No podían esperar volver a verse.

Pero debían admitir que a pesar de las ansias unir de nuevo sus labios, temían que en algún momento todo se tornara extraño y sus sentimientos se mezclaran, ellos creían con firmeza que lo suyo no estaba destinado a ser algo más de lo amistoso y carnal.

Y aunque pueden que se equivocasen, eso era algo que solo el tiempo sabría decir, tiempo en el cual Otabek no consideraría para nada que su vida era una monótona y aburrida.

 _Dios santo, cuanta vergüenza escribir esto, no sé porque rayos lo hice, la idea de escribir algo de este tiempo fue demasiado fuerte, y la verdad no creo que haya quedado decente, pero es el primero que escribo, así que me parece normal que quedara así de cacoso._

 _Bueno, y con esa vergonzosa aclaración, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cosa rara que se me pasó por la cabeza, y sobre todo gracias por su apoyo y palabras bonitas._

 _Att: Raven_


	4. Capítulo 4

_N/A: Voy a poner esto en el principio solo pare informar que con anterioridad estaba planeado que el capítulo 3 fuese el final, en primera instancia se suponía que era un final abierto, pero una idea demasiado buena llego a mi mente y preferí hacer cambio de planes._

 _Así que sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el cap._

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes era el ruido del aceite friendo las papas en la sartén, la cocina envuelta en un inusual silencio que estaba comenzando a preocupar al rubio que ahí vivía, su novio no solía hacer ni la tarea más simple del hogar si no estaba a un volumen demasiado alto para su gusto las canciones predilectas de él, donde las de su propia autora eran las que más se oían.

Lo contemplaba desde la barra, sentado de forma descuidad en la butaca giratoria, haciendo pequeñas curvas de un lado al otro, sin despegar su cuerpo de la espalda desnuda de su pareja, el tatuaje que descansaba en su espalda baja no era que fuese de su total agrado al comienzo de su relación pero que aprendió a quera, llegando incluso a pensar que era inusualmente atractivo, la verruga en su espalda justo sobre su omóplato derecho se parecía mover con cada acción que él hacía con sus brazos.

Lo observaba intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Jean los últimos días se estuvo comportando de forma que podría considerar extraña, más nerviosa de lo alguna vez Yuri lo había visto, sin olvidar el exceso de cariseas y mismo que entregaba cada vez que podía, asfixiando al pequeño entre sus brazos, besando con ternura sus labios, o cualquier parte del rostro que estuviese cerca en verdad, tantos que el rubio se estaba sintiendo agobiado, en especial cuando le confesaba lo mucho que lo amaba, sin poder evitar sentirse de sobremanera culpable, él le aseguraba que lo amaba, pero a pesar de eso esas palabras en cada ocasión que tenía prefería ir y pasar tiempo con Otabek.

Y eso era de lo peor, aun no comprendía con exactitud cómo era que aun no había tenido el suficiente valor para plantar cara contra el canadiense y terminar la relación.

Suspiró, sabía el por qué, lo tenía grabado en el rosto del JJ, en su sonrisa alegre queda vez que se veían, en la mirada traviesa que evadía cada vez que estaban solos, en aquellas palabras de amor que él le declaraba a diario y sonaban tan reales.

Yuri no podía dejar a ese hombre, era egoísta y estúpido de su parte, pero temía la reacción que él causar en el mayor, no quería herirlo pero a la vez tenia bien en claro que solo lo estaba empeorando todo al montar esa obra tan trucha a bases de mentiras baratas y besos sin cariño.

Otro suspiro de derrota se escuchó salir de sus labios.

 _Otabek_

Su mente vagó en el fresco recupero del moreno, con apenas una sonrisa en su rostro, invitando a montar en su motocicleta y perderse por las frías calles de Toronto tras una de sus prácticas. Ellos a pesar de todo eran amigos, de esos que pasaban su tiempo juntos, hablaban de cualquier cosa y bromeaban entre ellos, en un principio recordaba la molestia de JJ al enterarse de la noticia, ¿Y cómo no estarlo si todos rumoreaban que alguna vez fueron más que eso? Y a pesar de que lo fueron, y lo retomaron el mismo día de encontrarse, Yuri le mintió, con cinismo y sin remordimiento, y el canadiense, como buen novio que era, a pesar de las advertencias de sus conocidos más cercanos lo aceptó.

Había aceptado que Yuri y ese kazajo salieran casi a diario y apenas ponía objeción alguna, cuando en verdad se moría de celos por dentro, su mente a solo fantaseaba con la tortuosa idea de que lo engañaban, y poco a poco empezaba a asumirla como una realidad.

Pero claro, quedaba la vaga esperanza de que no fuera así, y él se aferraría a ella a como de lugar, era el unico salvavidas que tenia para su relación, se aferraría a él aunque implicara hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias bien intencionadas de Viktor o Yuuri, de Mila y Georgi le advirtieron que no se confiara tanto de Otabek, puede que Yuri fuera un buen chico, pero la tentación estaba ahí.

Ahora, cuando todo se estaba volviendo tan raro, Plisetsky deseaba volver sus pasos a tras y no haber hecho nada de lo que hizo, tener sexo con Otabek como objetivo principal, eso cambiaría todo lo que en esos momentos le molestaba de su vida, pues era el causante de cada cosa que ocurría.

Podría haber sido feliz con JJ, se tuvo que haber mantenido al margen, y lo peor era que de cierta forma, aunque parecía inevitable que tarde o temprano el tema saliera a flote, él fue quien lo sacó del baúl de los recuerdos de forma demasiado prematura, con aquel comentario de lo insatisfecho sexualmente que se encontraba con su novio.

Y era verdad, hasta aquel día las relaciones carnales con su pareja se sentían extrañas, demasiado rapidez y poco emocionante, no pretendía que fueran unos potros en la camba, y que durasen más de diez corridas cada uno, pero un poco de juego previo, una que otra cosa nueva para cambiar el mismo ambiente ya conocido de sus sabanas. Pudo intentar arreglar el problemita con una simple y sincera charla con Leroy, pero tocar su virilidad y desempeño en la cama solo causaría deterioro en su potencial, lo sabía por experiencias previas.

Un tercer suspiro se escapó de sus labios al rememorar las diferencias que existían entre las relaciones de su amante y su novio, el primero sabiendo como tocarlo desde siempre, y el otro apenas complaciendo sus deseo.

—¿Ocurre algo Yu? — siendo arrastrado de improviso de sus pensamientos, donde su amante ocupaba gran parte de ellos, pudo ver como JJ se había volteado para verlo, con un delantal que tenia escrito "El Rey de la Cocina" y en el rostro una sombra de preocupación. —No has parado de suspirar.

Intentó decir algo, abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces, antes de largar una risita causa de su estupidez, puede que su relación con aquel hombre ya no fuera la misma de cuando empezaron, y que la idea de dejarlo estuviera latente cada minuto de su vida, pero se sentía tan bien a veces estar juntos, consideraba que eran amigos, tenían una bonita relación amistosa, pero no se comparaba a la que alguna vez experimentó — Y experimenta — con Otabek.

—Solo he estado pensando de más últimamente, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Eres mi novio Yu, es obvio que me voy a preocupar— en son de broma le regaña con la espumadera con la que estaba cuidando las patatas, procurando que las mismas no se quemaran.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Jean? Te he visto raro últimamente— el canadiense borra su sonrisa y pasa a tener una expresión más seria, tanto que hizo remover incomodo a Yurio en su asiento, pensando que le diría alguna mala noticia, incluso llegando a temer por haber sido pillado.

Vio a su novio dudar algunos segundos, mover el utensilio de cocina, y apenas quejarse cuando una gota de aceite salpica en su piel desnuda. Por algunos segundos creyó que no recibiría respuesta de él, pues volvió a su actividad al sentir un ligero olorcillo a quemado. —Yuri, nosotros estamos bien ¿Verdad?

Los ojos del rubio de pronto se abrieron como platos, sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el miedo de no saber que responder, su estomago se encogió y de pronto el aroma de la comida más que parecer sabroso le resultó asqueroso y solo aumentaban las repentinas ganas de vomitar ante una simple pregunta que se supondría que debía de contestar con facilidad, un "Por supuesto que si tonto, ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza al preguntar eso? Me ofendes JJ" como hacía al comienzo de su relación, cuando todo estaba bien en verdad.

Ahora estaba ahí, jugueteando con sus pies descalzos, sintiendo que su largo cabello que casi llegaba hasta sus caderas no era lo suficiente para tapar su rostro, además de odiar lo poco disimulado que era, obligándose a que algo saliera por su boca, los segundos pasaban, y el silencio no ayudaba.

Joder, ahora Jean Jacques Leroy lo estaba mirando de forma dolida.

Atinó a alzar una ceja de forma ofendida —¿Y tú que crees? — ok, eso no era la mejor respuesta, lo sabía, se golpeo internamente, antes de ver como su novio apagaba la cocina y colocaba las frituras en un plato hondo, con algunas servilletas en el fondo para intentar absorber algo del aceite que en ellas había, lo hizo todo muy rápido, porque antes de darse cuenta lo tenía en frente suyo, con los codos apoyados en el mesón de mármol y una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Creo que estamos muy bien— le murmura de forma seductora, causando apenas y que algo muy diminuto se removiera dentro de sí, él era extremadamente buen novio, pero no le provocaba de ninguna manera, y Yuri, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba comenzando a pensar que sus efectos también se habían perdido en lo romántico, veía a JJ como un amigo con el que vivía, compartían departamento y de vez en cuando se besaban.

Como ahora, donde se había estirado hasta unir los labios con los del ruso, quien poco gustoso ante el gesto le correspondió, fingiendo demasiado bien disfrutarlo, pues al separar el contacto la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del canadiense solo aumentaron. —¿Tu que crees?

La sonrisa de Yuri no era genuina, la mano entrelazada de forma tan tierna solo quemaba de forma culposa—Creo que estamos bien— mintió, parecía ser lo único que hacía por esos meses, mentir y solo mentir.

No estaban bien, si Yurio tuviera que decir cómo se encontraba su relación en esos momentos, además de la obvia desproporción de interés en ella por parte de ambas partes, apenas y podría decir que estaban.

Solo eso, ellos solo estaban, solo conservaban el titulo y fingían ser felices, porque no eran tontos, las discusiones eran frecuentes, los besos apenas y se daban a diario, las relaciones intimas en las últimas semanas disminuyeron al patético numero de cero, y aunque Jean Jaque Leroy pusiese todo su empeño en que no muriese una relación en la cual no comprendía porque estaba muriendo—aunque sus buenas sospechas tenia— sabía pero no aceptaba que pronto, en cualquier momento, acabaría.

—¿Sabes que eres hermoso? — le preguntó con una suave caricia que delineaba desde su oreja hasta su mentón, posando su gran mano en la mejilla del menor antes de que con el pulgar diera pequeños mimos que causo la búsqueda inconsciente de más.

En momentos así, justo como ese, Yuri se sentía aun peor, queriendo aun sentir algo por él y dejar como solo amigo a Beka, sentimientos que se verían mil veces agraviados al conocer las esperanzas que causaban en Leroy con esos simples gestos, alentando inconscientemente a la ceguera que parecía estar sufriendo por causa del amor.

Yuri tal vez era una mala persona, y entendía que tarde o temprano —preferentemente lo antes posible— debía de terminar con él, y cuando ese momento llegara, aceptaría todo dolor que se merecía, y se aseguraría de no dañar a nadie más, aunque implicara estar solo.

* * *

 _¿Les gustó?_

 _Un pequeño (no tan pequeño) salto en el tiempo al futuro, la historia continuará desde aquí._

 _No sé que más agregar así que solo diré Gracias por leer y como siempre, perdón faltas ortográficas, no es mi fuerte, cualquier corrección siempre es bien recibida._


End file.
